glimpses
by amaha
Summary: hidup mereka, dalam musim panas dan gaussian blur. [Sasuke, Naruto]


_#01 - Melts in the mouth_

Es krim mint itu meleleh di mulutnya, drip drop bekuannya turun dari bibir lewat sudut mulutnya hingga ia harus meraihnya dengan lidah. Sasuke memperhatikan semua ini dengan seksama, sebelum menyerah dan mengambil tissue lagi dari parlor es krim yang mereka datangi, untuk menyodorkannya pada Naruto yang es krimnya mengalir membuatnya kewalahan menghabiskannya sendiri.

(Mungkin, mungkin nanti, Sasuke akan membantu menghabiskan es krimnya juga)

_#02 -Breaking bread/fast_

L.A di musim panas berisi orang-orang dengan pakaian lepas dan topi-topi yang memantulkan sinar matahari musim panas yang tak pengampun. Mereka membawa tempat minuman plastik warna oranye norak (Sasuke telah kumplen tentang ini sebelumnya, tentu) untuk air minum karena sepuluh menit berjalan kaki dan berdiri dalam oven trem yang mereka naiki dapat meroketkan rasa dahaga. Mereka sama-sama tak merasakan lagi rasa mulut satu sama lain yang begitu natural, botol minum yang disodorkan setiap kali mulai terengah-engah di bawah panggangan terik musim panas.

Di sebuah kafe Italy pinggir jalan akhirnya Naruto menyerah, terkapar di kursi besinya yang teduh terpayung payung terpal warna putih dan merah sambil menggigaukan sesuatu agar Sasuke memesan es krim tripel sundae mereka. Sasuke ingin mengetuk botol minum itu di kepalanya, namun melihat wajah Naruto yang cokelat-kini memerah, mungkin ia tidak tega.

Nyawa Naruto bersemayam kembali di sosoknya yang sempat lunglai, saat pelayan menyodorkan satu gelas besar berisi banana split terbesar yang mereka punya.

_#03 - Pin drop_

Mencari jarum di rumah mereka serasa seperti mencari jarum di lubang hitam. Sasuke membuka setiap lemari, bahkan memeriksa hingga ke deretan cup ramen instan hingga- ketemu. Bukan. Apa yang idiot itu pikirkan menaruh kotak peralatan jahit mereka di tempat aneh seperti ini. Ketika ia berjalan mengulum benang untuk memasukkannya lewat lubang jarum, Naruto lewat dan dengan segala keceriaannya, membuat jarum itu jatuh dan tangan Sasuke menepisnya sambil kemudian ia menungging untuk menatap ke siluet jarum tipis itu di bawah sofa.

"Apa yang kau ingin jahit, memangnya?" tanya Naruto, mengelus belakang kepalanya yang tadi terpentok gulungan benang Sasuke yang walaupun ringan, namun tepat sasaran.

"Kancing pergelangan tangan- baju kerjamu," Sasuke masih berusaha meraih jarum itu, jengkel. "Mereka selalu lepas."

_#04 - Measure of a man_

Insiden dengan peralatan jahit dan model jahitan Sasuke yang ternyata sangat rapi (Naruto menatap kancingnya lagi dan yakin bahwa kemeja itu terlihat seperti tidak pernah rusak) membuat batas-batas tentang pandangan orang lain terhadap Sasuke Uchiha lepas, baginya. Karena kini jika Naruto menutup matanya maka yang akan ia ingat tentang Sasuke adalah tangannya yang kuat dan efisien dalam mengerjakan apa saja, matanya yang gemerlap seperti malam, dan setiap inci kulitnya yang putih seperti bintang-bintang yang redup dan hangat sepanjang mereka masih terbakar. Naruto hanya berharap Sasuke masih akan terbakar milyaran tahun lagi, agar ia tak akan berhenti mengejarnya dari satu hidup ke hidup selanjutnya.

_#05 - Death and taxes_

Naruto tidak menyukainya bila Sasuke mulai berbicara tentang hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya dan hidup mereka sekaligus. Mereka sudah melewati tahap-tahap awal di mana Naruto meyakinkannya bahwa tidak, Sasuke tidak akan membuat hidupnya lebih sengsara maupun terlepas dari relasi dengan teman-temannya sendiri dan ya, Naruto hanya ingin berusaha dengan apa yang mereka punya agar mereka dapat hidup bahagia sampai kapanpun itu, sampai mereka kandas, tapi mungkin ini telah menaikkan harapan Sasuke hingga ke taraf sedemikian rupa hingga ia berbicara tentang... surat wasiat.

Aku ingin tanah dan rumah ini menjadi milikmu beserta piano dan anjing kita juga ("SASUKE, AKU TIDAK BERENCANA MATI PALING TIDAK SAMPAI LIMA PULUH TAHUN LAGI") beserta apartemen kita yang di kota X, beserta isi brankas di bank Y dan-

Naruto menemukan metode paling efektif untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dokumennya, yaitu, dengan menciumnya.

_#06 - Pushing forty_

Kenyataannya, mendekati dua puluh tahun setelah mereka jadi (Naruto tidak ingin berkata keras-keras bahwa ia menghitung hari) Sasuke masihlah sosok dengan rengutan permanen yang sama, dengan kecintaannya pada tomat (tanpa garam kini, karena tekanan darahnya sering tinggi) dan berbagai hal lain yang membentuk dirinya hingga, ia menjadi yang sekarang. Dengan tambahan kacamata dan pandangannya yang makin teduh dan kerutan halus di tangannya yang kapalan oleh kerja keras.

Naruto menyimpan rapat-rapat hasil pengamatan itu semua, toh, dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat sembari mereka pergi keluar untuk jalan sore mereka.

* * *

_a/n: notepad dengan font 5 pt bikin sakit mata dan males ngedit. setiap tahun saya selalu bikin fic kaya gini buat remembrance, untuk menandakan sesuatu yang signifikan \=D/ _


End file.
